


The answer lies within your eyes

by lovelyreadersquad



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin Ranboo, Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Most of the smp makes an appearance, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Indulgent, formerly, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyreadersquad/pseuds/lovelyreadersquad
Summary: First of all, I want to clear that I in no way and under no circumstances agree with C!Dream's actions. I would mabe try to make a redemption arc for manipulative dream, but I draw my line at murder. I am no longer a C!Dream apologist. However, I cared about his character a lot and wanted his trauma to be adressed and him to be redeemed once. To sum things up, I just really wanted to have some morally good Dream.--------------------It is no lie to say that all the members of the SMP had secrets. Everybody had something to hide, something to keep from others. In a world of conflict and sides to pick, secrets were important, dangerous, for they could be used against you at the time you least expected it.During the confrontation of Dream at the vault, secrets are revealed, siblings are found, memories are recovered and boundaries are blurred.OrRanboo and Dream are twins whom were separated at a young age, hence they don't remeber each other. This leads to a lot of conflict, angst, and adventure.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The answer lies within your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so feedback is really appreciated! Feel free to share your opinions on the story in the comment section. Without any further do, enjoy the story!

Black. 

A never ending pit of darkness.

That is the first thing Ranboo remembered. Floating in a realm of nothingness , just existing in an empty space where not even sound could reach. He was aware of his own existence; he could feel himself owning a body, but he could not see it. He knew he had senses, he could feel external stimulation, yet he could feel nothing at all. He felt surreal, as if he was in the border between life and death. He was cold, but not the kind of cold that you feel from the outside world; no, he was cold inside, so cold he felt as if he were burning. He felt extremely disoriented by the utter emptiness of the place; it was suffocating, desolate, oppresing, incomprehensible.

There was a tightness in his chest that grew by the second. He felt lightheaded. Even though he had been there for a meager amount of time, he wanted nothing more than to get out. He didn't even know where, or perhaps what, this was. He was confused, a headache that was only getting stronger impeded him from thinking. Or maybe it was the place itself.

And suddenly...light.

His skin burned from the unexpected change of temperature. Slowly, he started becoming conscious of his surroundings. The first thing that registered in his mind was the prescence of ground beneath his feet. The knowledge that he wasn't hovering in the air anymore. The temporary blindness that came with the abrupt change of scenary began receding, allowing him to see the environment around him. At first it was a little dull, the colours appearing to be watered down, but they started gaining intensity the more he looked at things. He looked down at his hands, flexed them a few times to asure himself he was real. Then, he looked around, taking in the place. 

The sound of animals could be heard in the background, and if you listened carefully , the flow of water complimented the symphony of wildlife. The soil appeared to be moist, he could smell the caracteristic scent of wet dirt in the air. He knelt down to touch the ground, slightly wet soil coming into contact with his fingers. All in all, this was a sharp contrast from the previous situation he found himself into. He took a deep breath that filled his lungs with fresh air. He smiled.

\---------------------------------

After a while, Ranboo got up and began doing what his instincts told him to: gather wood and craft a set of wooden tools. Once that'd been done, he started wandering around the woods, exploring the place. He knew he was in a forest, but he didn't exactly know where this forest was or if it was a part of something bigger. A few meters from where he had appeared, he could see some kind of ... wall?

It looked like it was encasing something and whether it was for keeping things out or containing things in was unclear to him. Ranboo aproached the wall cautiously, curious to what was beyond it, but skeptical of it procedence and purpose. The wall ment something, it meant there were other people here, otherwise it wouldn't have appeared. He noticed there were holes from which he could try and look at the place inside the wall, but before he had the chance to do so, he heard a shuffling sound coming from the bushes at his left. 

Startled, he whipped around and immediatly noticed a figure clad in blackish looking armor with a purpule glint. They were wearing a green jumper beneath the chestplate and a white porcelain mask with a smiley face painted on top of their features. Honestly, it was terrifying. Before Ranboo had the chance to utter a word, they swiftly lunged foward, backing him to a tree with an axe pressed at his throat .

Oh, wow-thought Ranboo- What a nice way of greeting someone. And where did that tree even come from? I thought I was in a clear part of the forest. 

Feeling the blade of the axe cut into his throat a little brought him back from his mental conversation.

Oh... right, not the moment- thought Ranboo before the person spoke.

-Who are you and how did you get here?- They said with an intimidating voice. Their posture was alert and ready to attack should he make any sudden moves in an attempt to escape.

-Hehehe, hi-um ... My-my name is...-He trailed off, not remembering- (Ranboo, his mind whispered)... Ranboo...and um...eh I-I have no idea of how I got here. Um I jus- I kinda just woke up here? If that makes any sense.

The person looked unfaced, his only response being pressing the blade a little more.

-Sure, let's play the oblivious character here, because why not? After all, playing dumb has also gotten me out of many situations. Unfortunately for you, I can see right through your bullshit, so don't even bother. Here's what we'll do, I'm going to ask you again and you'll answer honestly this time. That is, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders.-They threatened .

-Yeah... I'd prefer to keep my head. But I'm not lying. I am not! I-I-I I was in a black place... ahh... and ... poof... I-um- appeared here. I can't really- I can't remember, anything beyond that... He grimanced, a headache forming from trying to remember.

They stayed in the same position, the person holding him down while staring right into his soul. He could almost picture the other's face reading him and his body language. Ranboo was nervous, after all, being pinned down by a hostile stranger with strong armor while he had nothing wasn't exactly reassuring; no one could fault him for being a little afraid (pffft... a little he says, he is scared out of his mind!) A few moments latter, they released him and grabbed his arm instead (What a strong grip! - Shut up mind!!) 

-Follow me, and should you try to escape, I'll make good on my word and release your shoulders from the burden of your head.

-Erppp! (Oh boy, green person is terryfing..............I like it!)


End file.
